Related art ink-based digital printing systems, or variable data lithography systems configured for digital lithographic printing, include an imaging system for laser patterning a layer of dampening fluid applied to an imaging member having a reimageable surface. The dampening fluid layer is applied by splitting dampening fluid between a delivery roller and the imaging member surface, wherein the delivery roller contacts the imaging member surface. It is difficult to form a thin and uniform dampening fluid layer using related art dampening fluid application systems such as contact roller systems. Further, contact between the delivery roller and the imaging member surface causes ink contamination of the delivery roller, increased maintenance requirements, increased production costs, and decreased productivity.